Camelia essence
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: "Porque la camelia no tiene una esencia especial, florece cuando nadie la ve..."  Black Star ¿podras distinguir esta simple flor del resto?


**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino al gran Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo pido prestados sus personajes para mis locas ideas, sin fines de lucro [quien pagaría por mis historias -.-] y con fines de recreación :3**

**Hola holaa! Aquí estoy,con mi primera historia de Soul Eater, entre Black Star y Tsubaki… y… guau… esto es demasiado nuevo para mi ._. No sean tan duros conmigo, por lo menos no como mi onii-chan que me dio una dura critica constructiva T.T**

**No se porque escribo tantas tonterías, pero sepan que recibo bien sus reviews, de todo tipo, mientras sean dichos de buena manera ^^**

**Dejo estos comentarios que ocupan lugar y ahí les dejo la historiaa n/n**

**PD: lamento mis errores de tipeo, entiendanme, hoy no pude dormir -.-**

_**Camelia essence…**_

El suave murmullo de las aves en la ventana me despertó, me había quedado dormida luego de la misión, el atardecer empezaba a caer sobre Death City, y hoy festejaríamos "ese" día, no podía creer lo tonta que era, al dejarme cautivar por alguien que va mas allá de lo que yo jamás llegare a ser. Lo nuestro era imposible, estaba cansada de la situación, la ingenuidad que tanto amaba en el ahora me jugaba en contra. Si seguía así Black Star nunca se daría cuenta de todos esos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia el.

"En ocasiones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas" eso escuche, y tenia razón, tendría que acudir a uno de los tantos consejos que Maka y Liz, aquellos que nunca escuchaba, aunque la idea de que el reparara en mi existencia me daba el coraje de hacer lo que sea.

_**Flashback**_

_-Tsubaki, por favor, úsalo- una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, mientras que me entregaba un pequeño frasco, contenedor de una esencia. A pesar de que usara el perfume que Maka me entregaba, el interés de Black Star seguiría inmutable, pero la sonrisa que mi amiga me regalaba, no me daba opción a una negativa. Tome su obsequio con resignación y una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, logrando ver como la emoción de mi mejor amiga se elevaba más. Suspire, no me gusta el aroma de la vainilla, pero si gracias a eso lograba que mi amado se percatara de mi existencia, era capaz de bañarme en la esencia. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Tome delicadamente el pequeño frasco entre mis manos, percibiendo la empalagosa fragancia de la vainilla, no era de mi estilo u agrado, pero el recuerdo de la confianza que me tenía mi rubia amiga dio pie para que lo usara esta noche, sabiendo que el no sabría la diferencia.

Vi el vestido jade que se hallaba sobre mi desordenada cama, era perfecto, algo que no era digno para mí. El escote era elegante, sin dejar de ser delicado y dulce, con un corte a media pierna que daba ese toque de sensualidad, todo eso con un brillo en la tela que lo hacía sumamente especial.

Me puse el vestido, y agregue un poco de maquillaje bastante natural, rocíe mi delgado cuello con el perfume de vainilla y tome el broche que el me había regalado en nuestra primer misión, aquel con forma de Camelia.

Luego de un tenso viaje, llegue a la mansión de Kid, en el cual festejaríamos el cumpleaños de Black Star , la fría brisa de la noche relajo todo el nerviosismo que se encontraba dentro de mi ser, sin poder disipar el aroma de mi nuevo perfume.

En el salón principal logre divisar a los chicos, faltando la presencia de una cabellera celeste. Me acerque a Maka, estaba tomada de la mano con Soul, eran una hermosa pareja a los ojos de todos y a los de ellos mismos.

-Tsubaki, luces preciosa esta noche- pude notar un pequeño tinte de picardía en su rostro, tomo mi brazo y nos dirigimos al borde de la pista de baile.

-Estoy usando tu perfume pero ¿crees que el en realidad lo note?- sentía como mis mejillas se teñían de un ligero tono carmesí mientras decía esas palabras, y como la risa de mi amiga hacia presencia.

-Te prometo, que esta vez, podrán estar juntos- logre ver la sinceridad en sus ojos al sentenciar aquello, ella en verdad creía en mi, pero la duda respecto a si mis sentimientos eran compartidos con el seguía presente en mi mente.

-Ven, ¡bailemos!- fuimos al centro de la pista y bailamos, logrando que mis pensamientos se relajaran y mi corazón dejara de dudar, con nosotras estaba Liz, como siempre hablando de chicos y sobre sus atuendos, en las mesas se encontraba su gemela Patty, comiendo y gritando algo de una jirafa asesina delfines, Chrona veía desde un rincón la fiesta diciendo que no sabia lidiar con estas. Kid procuraba que el orden simétrico de su casa permaneciera intacto y Soul nos ponía una buena música acompañando al DJ. Lo unico que faltaba era la presencia de un _dios…_

-¡Black Star, por fin apareces! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- el saludo de Maka dirigido a mis espaldas daba a entender la persona que se encontraba detrás mío.

-Gracias Maka ¡Esta fiesta es perfecta para alguien que superara a los dioses como yo!- un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda al escuchar su voz, me di la vuelta y lo pude contemplar, desarreglado y con su humor de siempre, caracterizado por su radiante sonrisa que era capaz de alejar todas mis inseguridades.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Black Star!- mi voz era tranquila y suave, con esa pequeña reverencia podía ocultar los nervios y el sonrojo que sentía en ese momento.

Levante mi cabeza y sonreí, su cara no reflejaba su actitud reciente, hubo un cambio drástico y su miraba lograba atravesar mi alma, no podía sostenerla, me intimidaba demasiado.

-Iré con Soul, le prometí ayudarlo con la música ¡diviértanse!- se dirigió tranquilamente hasta la cabina donde el de pelo albino se hallaba, dejándome perpleja por su actitud tan repentina.

-Black…yo… quería decirte algo…-sentía los furiosos latidos de mi corazón chocar contra mi pecho, y como el aire se hacia cada vez mas necesario, sentía que sin el no me armaría de valor para transmitirle todos mis sentimientos.

-Aquí no Tsubaki, vayamos afuera- tomo mi mano y me condujo a un balcón, alejado de la gente y con poca iluminación, pero la suficiente para ver sus hermosos ojos. Recordé las palabras que le iba a decir, no conseguiría una oportunidad mejor esta noche, y tomando el poco coraje que tenia logre materializar en palabras mis sentimientos por el.

-Black… yo… quería decirte… que me gustas mucho- sentía arder mi cara pero ahora no me echaría atrás – Eres la persona mas importante para mi, siempre lo has sido y lo serás- mi voz temblaba ¿A dónde se había ido la determinación que tenia hace un momento? Observe sus ojos confundidos, sin poder comprender mis palabras. Sentía como se oprimía mi corazón al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, y un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba decir nada más. No soportaba la indiferencia, de cualquier persona si, pero de la que amo, duele.

Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y salí corriendo, no quería escuchar la negativa que seguramente me daría, subí a la habitación de Kid, miles de lágrimas surcaban ahora mis azoradas mejillas, quería llorar hasta poder olvidarlo, pero de ser así lloraría toda la eternidad.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que apenas me percate de que Black Star trataba de hablarme, hasta que me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, moje toda su arrugada camisa y luego de un rato, pude parar. Levante mi cabeza y vi su hermosa sonrisa, sencilla y sincera, aquella dedicada solo para mi.

-Tsubaki… yo también te quiero- una sensación de felicidad invadió todo mi ser- lamento que este _dios_ te haya confundido- no podía contener toda esa ola de sentimientos que afloraban en mi ser.

-Por favor, no sigas llorando- vi la preocupación en su rostro, y no pude evitar reírme, las lagrimas que ahora resbalaban por mis mejillas eran de felicidad.

-Dejare de hacerlo, pero…- esa duda seguía presente en mi mente-¿Por qué tenias esa cara en el balcón? Tan… seria y confundida- sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo, lo amaba con todo mí ser, de eso podía estar segura.

-¿Cambiaste tu perfume, no?-olvide aquella esencia que Maka me haba regalado el día anterior.

-No me gusta la vainilla, prefiero la esencia de la camelia-no entendía lo que trataba de decirme, el se limito a sonreír.

-Pero… la camelia no tiene esencia…- nunca lograría entenderlo, aquella flor no era especial, ni siquiera tenia aroma. Florecía cuando nadie la observaba, al igual que yo.

-La esencia de la camelia… eres tu, por eso me gusta- deposito un tierno beso en mis labios, lo correspondí y un ligero e inocente rubor se formo en mi cara.

Estaba feliz, Black Star era el único que podía verme florecer, y eso me hacia querer seguir viviendo, me daba una razón de ser. La esencia de la camelia vivía en mi porque **el **sabia distinguirla del resto, logrando ver lo invisible, logrando que esta insignificante y ordinaria flor tuviera un aroma especial.

_**FIN**_

**Diganme la verdad, que les parecio? Fue muy duro terminar de escribirla, ya que se me habia evaporado la inspiración a la mitad y recien lo pude terminar TuT **

**Es bastante cortito, pero no por eso deja de ser especial :3 Acuerdense que sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos, yo se que quieren dejarme uno, asi que no sean tímidos y haganlo ;D **

**Me despido y ojala les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot que hice, nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión, su autoraa**

**Bakaa-chan~~**


End file.
